


Of Hands and Tongue

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fulff, M/M, Romance, Shy Daichi, not so innocent Suga XD, when they started gossiping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga: I kissed Daichi.<br/>Noya: Tongue?<br/>Suga: Hell yeah!<br/>Noya: Cool!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hands and Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted eons ago.. XD but it's in wattpad account...
> 
> I got the idea from @hqincorrectsquotes in tumblr and thanks to them for allowing me to use their post as reference to this fic.. ALSO!!! I belatedly discovered that this fic is somewhat in reference to one of the episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S Season 1... So yeah... Thank you for Mashiiro-san for telling me this.. Arigatou!! 
> 
> Check out their tumblr guys!! It always makes me smile...
> 
> ENJOY!!

**\-- Locker room --**

 

Daichi was fidgeting. Let me repeat that. DAICHI IS FIDGETING. Of all things. Asahi is certain of it and he was also confused as to why. To see Daichi fidgeting these days is a once in a blue moon occurance. It rarely happens. If it happens at all.

Daichi is also starting muttering things that only he can understand and shaking his head. Asahi is starting to get worried for Daichi. He wishes Suga is here. He's the only one who can calm Daichi down.

Not being able to take Daichi's fidgeting and muttering. Asahi decided to ask his friend.

"What's the matter Daichi? Is something wrong?" Asahi asked gently afraid that Daichi might get angry or something.

Daichi was surprised at that and realize he was not alone. "Errr.. well... not really wrong actually.. uhm.. how should I say this? Uhmmm..." Daichi said not knowing how to phrase his thoughts.

An apocalypse must be coming. DAICHI IS STUTTERING AND AT LOST FOR WORDS! But Asahi being a good friend that he is decided to wait patiently for Daichi to tell him what's bothering the captain.

Daichi looked around like he was making sure no one is around. He beckon Asahi to come closer like he's going to tell a secret. And when Asahi was close enough he whispered.

"Suga kissed me."

Asahi gasped, LOUDLY. "He what?!"

"Lower your voice beardie!! Someone might hear it!!" Daichi shouted back and the flush on his face is very vissible. Asahi nodded his head then cleared his throat and whispered back.

"Okay, so..... was he like holding you? Or were his hands, uhm, on your back??" Asahi asked now curious at his friends sudden lovelife.

"No... actually they were there first.... They started on my waist and then they slid up, and then they were in my hair." Daichi explained.

Asahi gasp again. "Oh God! So how is it?"

"What do you mean how is it?" Daichi asked confused.

Asahi gestured vaguely. "The kiss. How's it feel like?"

Daichi blushed fifty shades of red and in a small voice he said. "It was good?"

"What? I didn't hear that?" Asahi asked again deciding to tease his friend a little.

"OKAY FINE! IT WAS FUCKING GOOD! There's no fireworks though." Daichi shouted first then got monotoned at the last sentence.

"What fireworks?" Asahi was confused. Are fireworks involve when you kissed?

"Michimiya said that when you kissed the one you love there will be fireworks." Daichi explained.

"Oh." Asahi still don't get it though.

"Well my heart is beating so loud that time I bet it will beat the fireworks." Daichi said again and now with a small smile on his face.

Asahi look at his friend. He looks happy. So Asahi smiled and patted Daichi on his shoulder. "Maybe there will be next time. Maybe the time or the place wasn't right. I'm happy for you and Suga, Daichi."

Daichi was contemplative then he nodded his head. "You might be right. But I don't care about the fireworks anymore. What are you our mother?" With that Daichi punched Asahi on the shoulder.

Asahi yelped and pretended it hurts. It hurts only a little though. With that they continue changing.

 

**\-- at the same time; on the gym --**

 

Suga and Noya were sitting together doing their stretching since their respectful partners aren't there yet, when suddenly Suga said conversationally.

"I kissed Daichi."

That got Noya's ears and with big round excited eyes he asked Suga.

"Tongue??"

Suga stopped stretching to look at Noya and smirked at him and Noya got more excited. He likes this kind of talk.

"Hell yeah."

Noya returned the smirk.

"COOL!!"

"I know right." Suga continued stretching as did Noya but their conversation didn't die down.

Noya: "How long?"

Suga: "A couple of minutes, maybe 3 or 4?" Suga bragged and smiled winningly.

"That's just cool Suga-san! Anything else you'd like to add?" Noya said with a wink and Suga laughed at him.

"None at the moment." Suga winked back and they both laugh.

"I'm assuming you plan to do the same with Asahi?" Suga asked and Noya nodded his head.

"Definitely!" Noya gave him a thumbs up then the doors to the gym opened and in came Daichi and Asahi.

"Well speaking of the devil. Good luck to you Noya." Suga patted him in the shoulder and gave him a smile which was returned back in the same degree.

"I'll definitely need that. I'll do my best!"

"Everyone gather up!!" Daichi shouted and when he felt Suga standing beside him Daichi felt his heart swell with love and pride. Who wouldn't when yiu have a gorgeous, sexy man standing beside you as co-captain and bestfriend and now boyfriend.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy Daisuga.. I always love the idea of innocent Daichi and a not so innocent Suga..
> 
> AND! Another ship had sailed in this story!! AsaNoya!!!
> 
> I hope everyone like this and much thanks again to @hqincorrectquotes in tumblr!!!
> 
> Ja ne~~
> 
> ELIE


End file.
